


Coming of Age

by notanythingyet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanythingyet/pseuds/notanythingyet
Summary: Holy shit this was supposed to be a short intro...Anyways, this will be a fun and youthful story of a very sheltered Boo Seungkwan learning about the world through the friends (and maybe more than friends) he makes throughout his college years.





	Coming of Age

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part this fic will be in Boo's perspective, but just you wait, the different ships are already set-up in my mind palace and who knows which characters will need their perspectives shown as well? We'll see... I am excited for this one, and I hope you are too! I will update the tags and summary accordingly, as the chapters play out.

Seungkwan was listening to his early morning headspace, head and hands sturdy on his yoga mat, knees propped up on his elbows, setting himself up deliberately into a full headstand.

The cool breeze came in through his slightly cracked window, he listened to the kind sounds of crashing waves coming from the speaker of his phone, he took deep, mindful breaths.

In through his nose, hold, one, two, three, out through his mouth, five, six, seven, eight, he did this about five times with his headstand only slightly faltering. The only word he could use to describe this very moment was tranquil. 

Until—

“Fuck!” An only slightly familiar voice from across the hallway. Seungkwan was careful getting out of his headstand, so as to not strain his neck. He stood up quite quickly, earning him a slight head rush, dizzying his coordination as he braced himself on the door frame, making his way towards the sound.

Across the hall, he wrapped at the only other bedroom in the small apartment, “Soonyoung Hyung! Are you okay?” He took another deep breath still feeling slightly fuzzy as he asked through the door once more, “What happened!?”

“Y-yes I’m great Seungkwan,” and then like a quiet afterthought added, “uh, good morning”, voice muffled under covers. He was probably playing some videogames and lost some maze, Seungkwan thought and scoffed internally. He still sounded like he had just run a marathon, though, jittery and out of breath. He was skeptical but didn’t care all that much, turning away towards his room to continue his morning routine.

As he made it back to his room he heard giggling coming from the adjacent room, and now Seungkwan openly scoffed. Was his roommate messing with him? That is not very nice. He turned back towards the door and yelled once again;

“Hyung, why did you scream then? I was really worried,” and just to be annoying, he added, “may I come in?”

“NO!!!!!” Two voices shouted back to him then, which was very odd. Seungkwan didn’t remember Soonyoung having anyone over last night when they bid each other goodnight, so who was that? Seungkwan started to say something else, but then he heard ruffling and movement, and footsteps coming towards the door.

Soonyoung popped his head out, messy dirty blonde hair atop his head, dress shirt buttoned all wrong, and no pants. That last part was quite normal for Soonyoung, as Seungkwan was starting to realize though. 

Seungkwan also noted the dark makeup smudged around his eyes, skin looking oily with a sheet of makeup still on from the night before, he looked like a wreck.

“Hi.” Soonyoung huffed out, breath smelling like a garbage truck lit on fire, full of weed, booze, and weed? 

Seungkwan crinkled his nose and fought off the urge to physically cringe, “Soonyoung Hyung, good morning!” he said excitedly.

“Seungkwan, I’m fine, I stubbed my toe, okay? All is well, no need to worry.” He looked a little annoyed, and Seungkwan suddenly felt bad for disturbing him.  
But his curiosity didn’t care about his hyung’s feelings, and he had to ask, “Who’s here, though?” he whispered.

“Oh, uh well,” he turned his head back into the room and Seungkwan could hear the quiet “what was your name again?” and he turned back around and simply said, “apparently his name is Seungcheol, although he could be lying.” 

“Why don’t you know his name?” Seungkwan pondered aloud, “Why would he lie about it? Where did you even meet him” so many questions bounced around Seungkwan’s head then, both worried for his friend and now for himself since there was practically a stranger within their shared apartment? His eyebrows high up on his head, awaiting his roommate's response.

“Look, those are too many questions for such an early morning”, it was a little while after 10 a.m., “you’ve just moved in yesterday, right? We’ve got a lot to learn about each other, so why don’t you get ready for the day or whatever, make some breakfast, and I’ll answer all your questions then, okay?” 

Seungkwan was fine with that, “Okay, Hyung! I can make whatever you and your guest would like”, and Soonyoung quickly cut him off—

He was pretty sure the man still in the bed started to speak when Soonyoung cut him off saying “he won’t be staying for breakfast, so just make something for you and me, thanks so much!” and Soonyoung swiftly shut the door in his face. 

Seungkwan was remarkably confused but made his way back to his room to continue unpacking the box he was working on before he ran over to help his new friend, before getting started on breakfast.

He wanted to finish unpacking anyway, so he shook his head, smiled slightly and walked back to his room.

No longer feeling like continuing with yoga, Seungkwan rolled up his purple yoga mat with the light blue cloth inside, and placed it in the corner behind his desk.

After he unpacked a few more boxes, he went into the kitchen, where he already saw his roommate had a mug of coffee in hand and was scrolling through his phone. No trace of the makeup once stuck to his face from before visible, eyes looking puffy like he’d just scrubbed his face good.

Seungkwan coughed to alert the other of his presence and walk past him to the fridge. 

“Seungkwan! Hello again!” His roommate was very enthusiastic now, completely different from the energy he had a little less than an hour ago. 

“Good morning—or afternoon I should say”, they both looked at the clock on the microwave, It was already ten minutes to noon. 

“Don’t remind me, please, I have work in 40 minutes.”

“Oh, where do you work?” the other responded with curiosity. With Seungkwan’s family helping him bring his heavy furniture from the truck they rented up to his room, then Seungkwan himself unpacking box after box trying to set up his room to his comfort, the two roommates hadn’t been able to really get to know each other the night prior. 

“Oh! I work in a dance studio on campus, actually just became their lead choreographer so I’m extra busy.”

Seungkwan was quite taken aback, because the other had a athletic build but he didn’t exactly scream “dancer”, at least not at first sight. “That’s impressive, congratulations!”

“thank you”, the other replied with both a confident tone and bashful face, this dude really is a walking oxymoron, Seungkwan thought. After a pregnant pause, Soonyoung spoke up again, this time about their last encounter. “Anyways Seungkwan, I really hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable earlier this morning, I really hated that that was one of your first impressions of me. Please don’t judge me, okay? I just… I went out last night, that guy was a whole hoot. He had me laughing up a storm. He was also quite cute, so cute. Okay I don’t know why I’m justifying it, I’m a young man. I’m allowed to sleep with people, but still I just want you to know that I’ll never be that loud again, at least when I know you’re here.”

He was rambling, the younger could see him fidgeting with his coffee mug, looking down, and a blush making his entire face look warm with embarrassment. “Wait, sleep with? That’s what you were doing? Why were you yelling?” Seungkwan thought out loud then.

His roommate was just looking at him them, a face akin to that of disbelief and amusement plastered on his face. “You’re being serious right now?” Seungkwan thought he was making fun of him then, and he didn’t like it.  
“Hyung, just tell me what I’m missing, and don’t make fun of me. I was really worried about you this morning!” Seungkwan almost whined the last sentiment, he just wanted to be in on the joke, what was so funny that he wasn’t getting?

“Okay, I was just not sure if you were joking, I’m sorry Seungkwan. It’s just—isn’t it obvious? I thought you were just being polite before—I was sleeping with him like, as in we were having sex, Seungkwan.”

That took the younger aback. His face ever the expressive, gave it away and made the older laugh softly at that. Not only was that not what he thought was going on, but now he felt both stupid and extremely embarrassed for having missed it, his own face turning red with the feeling.

“Soonyoung, I am so sorry I made that so awkward I just—”

“You’ve had a sheltered childhood. It’s okay, I know Juju is an island, but I didn’t know it was that closed off”, he chucked again, around his coffee cup this time.

“It’s really not, I just… I think it was just my family maybe,” he trailed off, thoughts taking over.

As he got up to place his coffee mug in the sink, he spoke up “don’t think too much on it, seriously. You’re just starting school, it’s your first time really away from home, there’s plenty to learn… although hopefully not in that way again. I am really sorry you had to hear that again.” 

“No, it’s alright hyung, you live here, you should be able to do what you like.”

“Yea but not however loud I like. I have a roommate now, I got to be considerate and shit.”

Another pregnant pause. 

“I’ve got a lot to learn I guess…”

They both laughed again. Seungkwan wanted to crawl into a hole, but allowed himself the benefit of the doubt. They had talked a considerable amount after that about themselves, their majors Soonyoung was obviously getting a degree in dance, while boring Seungkwan was going for the family-influenced medical science route. The two couldn’t be more polar opposites. They got along easily, though, to Seungkwan’s relief. 

He bit the older man a goodbye as he headed out to work soon after their conversation. Seungkwan began making what was now considered lunch. He was grateful he had come a few days before his classes started, only having Wednesday through Saturday full. He had more time to get unpacked, and situated. 

He was still very It wasn’t his fault that his family had been considerably conservative when it came to their children. Only allowing them a few shows, never anything above their age-rated. Always reminded them to find someone they liked first, then loved, then and only then did sex follow. Seungkwan wasn’t the type to put his views onto others, though, and wasn’t naïve enough to think that was outlandish thing for young adults their age to do. He just hadn’t expected it to be the first experience he had with his new roommate. 

He quite liked having this new environment, different cultures and lifestyles to give him a better perspective of the world. He was so excited to start this new chapter in his life, and damn did he have a lot to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta-read. 
> 
> Thoughts? Comments keep me encouraged to write more.


End file.
